fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/KCP-Ronpa Chapter 1, School Life
(Inspired by Speedo3539) This is a fanfiction based off KCP entries using the Danganronpa format. After everyone in the top 32 is announced, and if no one in the fanfic is in it, it will be changed to OC-Ronpa. If this gets banned or I run out of ideas, everyone but the killer dies, and I share out the planned death list. This is an AU to Flipline Studios, and Speedo's Danganflipa series (unless in Danganflipa Ninjoy and Roy survives.) ''KCP-Ronpa 'Chapter 1' 'School Life' Breakfast, 6:45 AM Melissa: ''I woke up. Maybe this was all just a dream, and I was back in the country. I got up and looked around. Nope, I was still in this strange school with 2 evil bears. The monitor near me turned on. Monokuma: The time is now 6:45! Please get ready and use the map to get to the dining room! Melissa: Monokuma was eating breakfast with a lot of butter. I sighed. I used the shower, got dressed, and turned on my E-Handbook to find where the dining room was. Aria (a new person I met yesterday) went out of her dorm room and joined me. Aria: Did you sleep well? Melissa: Hmm, I guess so. Aria: I didn't. Monokuma went into my room at 11 PM and asked how my room was. Melissa: Wow, Monokuma must be really strange. Melissa: We were later joined by Chris and we walked down to the dining room. It sort of resembled dining rooms from Papa's restaurants, but there weren't booths. Instead, there were throne-like chairs with assigned seats. I found mine, which was in between Tyler and Dakota. Melissa: The rest came down one by one, and went to their seats. Johny: I don't know if any of us knows how to make good breakfast for 17 people. Leila: 17? What about Elle, the other supervisor? Tyler: Well, it's clear that she's a robot, so she doesn't need food. Cooper: Hello. I noticed that Monokuma and MonoKingsley both don't know how to cook, so I made pancakes. After all, I do work in the Pancakeria. Sorry I didn't give you any choice, it was a last minute thought. Melissa: We all got 3 pancakes stacked on top of each other with maple syrup and butter. Jake: Hey, did you make the pancakes for Monokuma this morning? Cooper: Well, he told me to make 6 pancakes and 3 french toast. I didn't ask why though... Monokuma: Goood morning! Guess everyone is here? Melissa: Monokuma scanned all the seats. Monokuma: Aww, no one is dead? Shame. David: That's really dark to say, y'know. Melissa: Monokuma ignored him and continued talking. Monokuma: Well, finish up your pancakes, and I can give you time to look around the school. Melissa: Monokuma left. Amy: Well, let's finish quickly so we can investigate the school. Jake: I don't know... Monokuma is really fishy, and so is the school. There must be traps placed everywhere. Leila: I agree with Jake... Tyler: Well, we should take a risk, shouldn't we? Toby: Yeah. We might find secrets and leave this place. Bryan: I'm now on your side. I want to see my family again! Chris: Melissa, I see you're done. Melissa: Huh? I must've been eating and listening, because all my pancakes were gone, and the cup I was drinking tea from was empties. I guess I was really distracted. Um, yeah. Chris: So let's team up in looking around the school. Melissa: Okay! School Investigation, 7:30 AM (I know eating pancakes don't take that long, but whatever.) Melissa: Where should we search first? Chris: I'll use the E-Handbook. Melissa: He turned on his E-Handbook and went on the map. Chris: You have a study center, let's see that place first! Melissa: We turned a 3 corners and down a long corridor. And there it was, a sign with the words "Melissa's Study Center" on top of the door. We went inside. Melissa:'' Inside was a greenhouse full of spots to plant flowers, fruits, and vegtables. There was a shelf full of seeds, a hose, and a supply house. I could stay here forever.'' Chris: Let's open that shack. Melissa: The supply house was already unlocked. We opened the door, and there were gardening normal things. But the shovels and rakes seemed out of place, they were all shiny and golden. Chris: Those must work super efficently like the knives and spatulas in the Taco Mia! Bryan: Hello, we're just checking this place out. We already searched my study center. Ginny: Holy cow! The rakes and shovels are golden! Melissa: Yeah, we're figuring out why they have to work super well, and not the rest of the items. Monokuma: That's because they can be used for murder! Ginny: Eh?! Bryan: Why are you giving free weapons to everyone! My study center had poison bottles in it! Chris: Well, it's already obvious that Monokuma wants us to kill each other, so he gave advantages. Monokuma: You're correct, now Melissa, use these weapons the way I want you to. Melissa: I'm not killing anyone! What makes you think I would do that! Monokuma: I guess I have to do something... Melissa: Huh? Monokuma walked away. Chris: Don't listen to that bear. He's just trying to frighten you into killing. Melissa: Alright. Let's see your study center. Chris: I don't think I have one yet. Besides, nothing would be interesting to see in mine. I just won a lottery. Melissa: Then let's see Bryan's. I think we're allowed. Melissa: Convieniently, his study center was righ next door to mine. We went inside. Melissa: He wasn't wrong about Monokuma giving advantages. There were a lot of shelves for poison, and a closet full of something labeled "Beaker Bombs." Chris: ... Chris: Wow. I guess he didn't want to stay here long. I think we should leave before we trigger those bombs. Melissa: Yeah. We left the room quickly. We saw a long line, with everyone in a single file. I wonder what they were doing. Escape? 8:00 AM Chris: What is everyone doing? Jonathan: We found a door Melissa: Everyone was now scattered around the door, not in a line anymore. Bryan: Alright guys, just because I'm the Ultimate Scientist, that doesn't mean I know how to open this door. This looks like a job for a Programmer. Cooper: This looks familiar. Ginny: Hey, what about the Bombs you have? Bryan: Oh yeah! I'll get it! Amy: Actually, I'll help, just in case if Monokuma finds out. Melissa: She ran to his research centef. After a few moments she went out, and gave one to Bryan, and also gave him gloves. Bryan: Alright guys, scatter! Melissa: We all ran in different directions. Bryan threw the beaker bomb, and it exploded into more bombs, and they all blew up. Johny: Did it work? Amelia: I think it did! MonoKingskey: Nope! Melissa: Huh? Melissa: Monokuma and MonoKingsley were there. Monokuma: That was not allowed! Tyler: The rules didn't say! Melissa: Our E-Handbooks beeped. Monokuma: There, I added a rule! 8. Trying to escape before there is at least 2 students left is strictly prohibited. Doing so will recieve punishment. Bryan: ... Bryan: What are you going to do to me? Aria: He did that before the rule came up! MonoKingsley: Yeah, you get a pass. Bryan: Phew! MonoKingsley: BUT! You won't be able to help investigate the school and before trials. You can only go to meals, your dorm, and study center! Bryan: Well, good thing it isn't that bad. Monokuma: Now get out of the way of the door! It will now be blocked off! Melissa: That was strange. I actually thought we were gonna get out. I feel like taking a break investigating. I should strengthen some bonds to gain trust. Freetime 1: Amelia, 8:20 (I pick freetime events from a random picker, instead of a poll or something like that.) Amelia: Hi. Melissa: Uh, hello! Melissa: Hmm, I don't really have anything important to do. Maybe I'll hang out with Amelia for a while. Amelia: Hmm, do you want to see my research center? Melissa: Sure! I guess Bryan, you, and I are the only ones with research centers. Amelia: And so does Jonathan. Melissa: Alright. Let's see yours. Melissa: I followed Amelia to her study center. Amelia: Neat, right? Melissa: Yeah. There were different sections for different sports. But the soccer field was the biggest. And what I also saw was metal bats... Amelia: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anyone. I'll only use the wooden ones for baseball. Melissa: I should ask Amelia a question. Melissa: Do you do anything else than sports? Amelia: That sounded a bit offensive, but I'll take it nicely. Amelia: Actually, usually in my free time I do sports and sometimes socialize. Melissa: I think you should try something new. Amelia: How about you teach me gardening, and I teach you how to play soccer! Melissa: Sounds good. Let's start tomorrow in our study centers! Melissa: I said bye to Amelia and left. I think Amelia and I became closer today... Investigation 2 (Time skip) , 11:30 Melissa: We decided to search even in the tiniest spaces for anything suspicious. Currently we only found a bloody "T" near somewhere blocked off. Jake: That doesn't seem very important. David: You're the Ultimate Detective! You should know what is fishy and what is not! Jake: That looks really old. Tyler: Maybe it's a clue to what this school used to be about. Cooper: I think it's an unfinished "A". Amy: Huh? Cooper: I feel like my memories are getting back together. Melissa: He always said that, then followed up with a "nevermind." I decided to not get so caught up this time. Melissa: I opened a drawer. Inside there was a key. Melissa: Huh? It was pretty old and almost destroyed. Jonathan: This might be a way to get out! Leila: But what about Monokuma's rule. We'd be punished if Melissa tried to open the main gates. Ginny: Maybe she should keep it until we find something else. Melissa: That seemed like a good idea. I stuffed the key into my pocket, and continued investigating. Dakota: I think I found something important. Melissa: She led us down the hallways to a dead end. Chris: Uh, I don't think this is a clue. Dakota: Oh, really? Alright... Toby: But it was a good idea. Melissa: Ginny wasn't with us anymore. Strange... Tyler: Hmm, let's go try and find something actually suspicious. Monokuma: Wait! Dakota: Huh? Monokuma: That thing actually is a clue! Dakota: Well, I guess my idea was correct! Toby: So, what is it? Melissa: Monokuma disappeared. Amy: Hey! He should've told us. Tyler: Well, he's the one who kidnapped us. Why would he tell us what is there? Melissa: I'll see something else. I don't really like big investigation groups. I looked around for doors to open with the key. Ding Dong Ding Dong. Melissa: Monokuma appeared on the nearest screen near me. Monokuma: The time is now 12:00! You may come to lunch! Melissa: As I still wasn't used to everything, I used the E-Handbook to get to the cafeteria. I sat in my assigned spot. Lunch, 12:03PM Bryan: I know Cooper only makes pancakes, so what are we having for lunch? Leila: Umm, look at MonoKingsley... Melissa: I looked at the counter. MonoKingsley had an apron on and was making sushi... MonoKingsley: Finished! Alright guys, I would've starved you but I feel generous. Here, sushi. David: I dunno if I should trust this meal. Tyler: Yeah, it could be tainted with poison! Luna: This tastes nothing like sushi from the sushiria. MonoKingsley: Hey! I'm an ameteur! How would I know how to chop sushi so quickly and neatly like this Clover?! Cooper: Let's just eat. At least we still get food. Melissa: The sushi wasn't that good, but I could still cope with it. I sighed. I had that homesick feeling again. I wanted to leave. No, you can't muder. You already said that. Amy: Where's Ginny? Melissa: I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that one chair was empty. Leila: Oh no! What if she got killed already?! Jake: It looks more like that she's plotting a murder right now. Chris: I don't think we should jump to conclusions. I think Ginny is just investigating. Elle: ... Elle: I agree with Chris. Ginny wouldn't kill anyone. Melissa: Tyler stood up. Tyler: Y'know what? I'm already pretty full. I'm gonna throw this garbage away. Aria: Me too. I'm not that fond of sushi anyways. Melissa: I continued eating. Even though it had my least favorite fillings, I knew Monokuma will starve us sooner or later. Freetime 2: Jonathan (time skip) 3:52PM Melissa: I passed by a door. It was open and it said "Jonathan's Study Center." I walked in. It was pretty much a library, filled with thousands of books. I guess that's the ultimate bookworm. I saw Jonathan picking out a book. Jonathan: Oh hello! You can get a book here if you want. Melissa: Should I spend time with Jonathan? I do have some time to spare. I'll hang out. Melissa: We spent the time talking about favorites and recommending books to each other. '' Jonathan: Hey, Melissa. Melissa: Yes? Jonathan: I'm kind of getting homesick. Melissa: We all are, it's nothing different. I mean, we're trapped in a killing game, what would you expect? Jonathan: It's just that, I feel like Monokuma will make something that drives us to murder all the time. I'm feeling even more unsafe, because of all the books I read. Melissa: Well, that is smart thinking, but all Monokuma did was telling us to kill each other. Let's not be so worried with everyone alive. Jonathan: Yeah, I guess you're right. Melissa: ''We spent more time reading and chatting. I think I've got Jonathan's worries away. Motive 1, 4:36 Monokuma: Attention students! Please go to the gym. I have a beary special suprise for you! Luna and Tyler: Curse that pun! Chris: Should we really trust Monokuma? Bryan: He didn't poison the lunch. Aria: Let's just go. Melissa: I didn't need my handbook to get around the school anymore, which is pretty good. We arrived at the gym. David: Where is Monokuma? Luna: Do you want him here? David: No... Amy: I'm kind of scared about what he's going to give us. Monokuma: Sorry for the wait! Leila: Eek! Monokuma: Anyways, the suprise is going to be on the E-Handbook. Dakota: Then what was the point of gathering in the gym anyways? Melissa: I found a new app, called "Motive 1." I looked up. MonoKingsley: You can start it, but here. Melissa: He gave me earbuds. They resembled Monokuma. I was probably going to die wearing these. I plugged them in and put the earbuds on. I sighed and went on the app. Melissa: It showed farms and plains. My old home. I zoomed in on the barn. I saw my parents. No way, were they back again? Melissa's dad (digitally): We're counting on you! Melissa's mom (digitally): Mhm! You better get out of this place, and come back with us! Melissa: Suddenly the screen went fuzzy, and my parents' expressions changed. They were angry, depressed, and dull all at the same time. Melissa's dad (digitally): I'm tired of you in there! Melissa's mom (digitally): Go kill someone and get out, please! Melissa: I told myself that this was all an app, and my parents were still in the city. I exited the app as fast as I could. I swiped the earbuds away, and placed them back. I looked around. Bryan and Leila were shivering. Jake seems like that he didn't press on the app at all. Jake: Tch, garbage. Melissa: Ginny still wasn't here. Melissa: Once everyone was done, MonoKingsley made an announcement. MonoKingsley: Did you like what I made? Luna: No! Amelia: I see! You made it! MonoKingsley: Hey! I recorded all tour family and friends. This isn't a lie, I swear! Monokuma: It is real... Last time- Melissa: Last time? Monokuma: Last time I made something like this. It was all real! (Trigger Happy Havoc) Melissa: Half the students left. I did too. Bryan was in a hurry, running out where the opposite direction of where I was going. I decided to relieve myself after what I saw. I think I'll hang out with someone. Freetime 3: Chris, 4:59 Chris: ... Melissa: It was sort of the wrong time to ask him to hang out. But I decided to anyways. Melissa: Hey, um, are you alright? Chris: ... Chris: Yep. I think that the video is all fiction... All my friends don't want me to kill... Melissa: You don't sound alright. Let's delete the app on our E-Handbooks. Chris: That's a good idea. Melissa: We took out our E-Handbooks, and pressed on the app and held it like usual. The delete icon didn't show up. Chris: Why is that? Monokuma: Well, I want you to keep it, so you can go to it whenever you want, and feel the despair! MonoKingsley: Yeah, my idea was great! Melissa and Chris: Get. OUT! MonoKingsley: Why are you always so mean? Melissa: They fake cried their way around the corner. Melissa: So, Chris. You said that your video has all your friends, but mine was my family. Chris: I think that Monokuma and MonoKingsley picked the people who will most likely convince you to murder. In my case, it was my 30 friends, along with my twin sister. Melissa: You have 30 friends?! Chris: Yeah, they all rooted for me when I won the lottery. I'm not sure they will now when they know what situation I'm in. Anyways, I think I want to go to sleep early. I'll skip dinner. I can't imagine what MonoKingsley made. Melissa: Same. We went to the dorms and into our rooms. I think I learned some things about Chris. No Good Caption, 7:45 Melissa: Alright. I didn't fall asleep immediately when I got into my room. I was sitting on my bed, still worrying about the situation we were in. Melissa: Then I heard footsteps. I went out the door when I'm pretty sure the person who was running won't find me. I knew it was a turn around the left corner. I followed the person or people to where my Study Center was. Mine was at the end of the hall, so in case of not getting caught, I snuck into Bryan's science lab next door. Melissa: I thought it was a bad idea, but I somehow had to do it. David: Uh, why are you here also? Melissa: AH! Melissa: David was behind a shelf. Melissa: I heard footsteps, which I think is suspicious. How about you? David: I got some paper from Monokuma, and decided to make a small comic book. Amy suggested asking Bryan for permission to go in his research center. So he let me in, and I looked around for some inspiration. Then I heard a couple of footsteps, so I hid behind a shelf just in case if they were out to kill. Melissa: Sorry I was one of the people who scared you. David: It's alright. I'll leave now, since I got an idea of beaker bombs. Melissa: I'll go also. Melissa: We parted ways, and I went into my research center. I feel like it won't feel suspicious anymore. No one was there. I did hear footsteps out in my conversation with David though. Melissa: I guess there was no need to stay anymore. I went back to my dorm and saw the shed door open. I peeked inside. A shovel was gone... I went in my bed and slept... The Next Day, 7:10 Melissa: I snapped out of bed. I overslept 25 minutes. I showered, got dressed, and dashed down to the dining room. Melissa: Where is everyone? Johny: Oh, follow me. Melissa: Huh? Melissa: Johny led me to my study center where everyone else was. They were crowding around something. Melissa: Then, I realized what they were looking at. Melissa: What we all saw was the corpse of '''Bryan, the Ultimate Scientist.' '''School Life end' Next update: New Blog post, which is the investigation. (I'll put a chart for fun. The names are listed by the order I remember them in, and a bit of girl boy order) (Quick note to self: The next two people for freetime are Johnathan and Chris) (That was torture I'm not doing that again) Category:Blog posts